


Cannot Be Forsaken

by Werecakes



Series: Incubus Fae [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Demon!AU, Fae Bilbo, Incubus Fíli, Incubus Kíli, Incubus Thorin, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werecakes/pseuds/Werecakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin, Fili, and Kili are incubuses that end up being taken care of by a lovely fae named Bilbo Baggins. Despite their demonic nature they feel true love for the little hobbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannot Be Forsaken

**Author's Note:**

> I have it that a mephesto is a type of incubus, they need to eat and do not live off of just spiritual energies.
> 
> I'm pretty sure I'm going to hell for this one. 
> 
> And unless someone says something about more chapters, this will be only a one shot.

Bilbo was a sweet thing. Always smiles and shine. He didn’t hesitate to reach out to them and pull their dark bodies close to his in the most deliriously beautiful touches. So chaste and innocent. Hugs. Kisses to the cheek. Pats on the shoulders and soft laughs encouraging their smiles to pull from their usual darkness to something that made their chests pump. He was a tease to them. A bright flame they couldn’t help but come to and could never stay away from for far too long. 

Fili licked his lips from where he sat, his shirt off and pants loose. Kili had his hand down Fili’s trousers, gently touching whatever skin he could acquire. The two watched with a purr in their throats as Bilbo Baggins went about his usual business of cleaning up the house. He polished the antique furniture, scrubbed the wooden floors, vacuumed the throw rugs, and so much more. He flitted to and fro dressed in those clothes that always left so much for them to imagine even though they had bedded the fae many times.

“Keep staring and you’ll want him before he’s finished.” Thorin leaned back from where he sat next to Fili with Kili draped over his lap, the brunette’s naked butt being stroked by the older man. 

“You say that is if you’re not tempted.” Kili hissed when Thorin slapped his pert butt leaving a pink. “Be gentle, dushel âzyungâl. Bilbo wishes us to practice, remember.”

Thorin rubbed his palm, putting effort in being gentle, over the spot he slapped. “That hobbit will be the end of us.”

“He sates our needs though,” Fili took a lock of Thorin’s hair and pulled him in for a small kiss earning a tongue swipe when he pulled back too soon. “How many other mephesto can say that they have a fae to take care of them?”

“None.” Kili took his hand out of Fili’s trousers and flipped over. He let out a keening whine. “Biiilboooo~”

The cheery creature came into the room after a few minutes after he washed cleaning solution off of his hands. “Yes?”

“I’m hungry.” Kili’s eyes grew dark and he licked his lips.

“It has been a while since you have last eaten.” Bilbo took off his apron and folded it neatly. “What would you like for tonight?”

Kili squirmed where he straddled one knee of Fili and one knee of Thorin. “Anything with blueberries.”

Bilbo laughed. “Thorin, Fili? What would you like?” 

“Do we have any of that asian left?” Thorin asked softly, his eyes raking up Bilbo’s body. Oh how he wished the hobbit would walk around their home naked.

“I believe so. Fili?”

“I rather miss old fashioned British.”

“Well, I can take the asian and cook it in a British dish with blueberry pie for dessert. How does that sound?”

“YES!” Kili wiggled as if he had a tail.

“It sounds good to me.” Fili said softly.

“You’re a fine cook.” Thorin admitted with a shrug. “Though it sounds odd, it will be good.”

Bilbo blushed and came over to them, giving each one of them a soft, innocent kiss, before bustling to the kitchen to cook. Oh how he loved his boys. They were so sweet to him, always praising and loving. He couldn’t be happier with his demons.

Bilbo entered the walk in freezer and looked through the hanging bodies, skinned and halved. He’ll never understand why they had to live off of long pork and his very own life energy, but he kept them in with a balanced diet of both and since fae have energy to spare and they were not greedy with him he had only had to rest a few times a year to recover when they fed.

He found a quarter of a slab of meat on a shelf, wrapped in cling wrap. He tucked it under his arm and grabbed a large thing of frozen blueberries and headed out. He set about cooking dinner for his lovers, fully aware that they were all watching. They always watched him, ever since the first day they met. He had found them nearly starved to death and in need of help. Thorin had been trying hard to keep his nephews alive but they were so young in comparison to himself and Thorin, only a good couple hundred years old. Practically babes! Bilbo immediately took them all into his little home hidden away from human sight with his fae magic. He had to get instructions from Thorin as to what they needed to eat. At first he was apprehensive. Killing humans. It was strange to him. Now, spiriting them away and turning them into another fairyfolk was a different thing entirely. But he did what he had to. He brought them food and let them feed on his life slowly bringing them back to health. He was going to let them be on their way but then... well, they wanted to show their appreciation the only way mephesto knew how. And when he was bedded he couldn’t send them away. He had bound with all three of them.

A soft, yet powerful, body slid up against his back as he sliced the meat. Fili. Hands slipped down his arms, a mouth playing on Bilbo’s neck. He gave a gentle mewl when Fili gentle rutted his hips against Bilbo’s backside. “Need any help?” He asked as he licked the back of Bilbo’s ear knowing full well what that did to him.

“Nnnoo~” Bilbo whimpered weakly, putting down the knife as to not cut himself by accident. He pushed back his hips, earning a growl but pushed Fili away from his body enough so that he could continue to make dinner. “You know full well you guys are not allowed in the kitchen when I cook.”

Fili gave a disgruntled growl and stomped over to the fridge and dug out some milk. Poured a glass and put it in front of Bilbo. Bilbo looked at his blond lover who only smirked. He knew what milk did to him. Being a fae milk was like hard liquor to him and it was additively good. One glass was not enough. “I’ll only sip it. You may be an incubus but I shall not be tempted.” He said pointing at the demon.

Fili grinned. “Of course.” But he conveniently left the milk jug out as he went back to Thorin and Kili and sat in Thorin’s lap. And he did. He sipped it all through out making English style stew with the blueberry pie. He continued to sip on a second glass while they ate, happy with his family talking and touching each other. He liked now Thorin would stroke his inner thigh at dinner. Enjoyed Kili’s feet playing with his own. Adored how Fili would play with his sensitive ears and stroke his hair in just the right way.

He was halfway done with his second glass of milk when Kili got up and got something out of the back of the small freezer that he kept most of the little treats that he reserved for himself. He hummed a lovely tune as he got a spoon and then proceeded to put a scoop of ice cream over each piece of pie. Bilbo spluttered out, “No, Kili, I shouldn’t have any more, I couldn’t-”

“Quiet yourself.” Thorin’s hand moved up to between Bilbo’s legs. “You have been working hard. You deserve to relax.”

Bilbo bit his bottom lip, spreading his legs on instinct as Thorin stroked and Fili leaned over and licked his ear. “Uncle is right Bilbo.”

Kili took a spoonful of ice cream, climbed up onto the table and slipped the spoon into Bilbo’s gasping mouth. The hobbit moaned deeply as he ate the ice cream. Oh but this was heaven. The intoxicating rush from the dairy, the touches and loving whispers from his lovers, life could not get any better. Oh but it did when he was urged to lick some pie filling and ice cream off of Kili’s stomach. He devoured the dessert, loving how Kili shuddered under him. He gently ran his hands over Kili’s hips getting a raw mewl of desire. They always said he was too gentle, but he begged to differ. They had been used to feeding off of people with a seduction of raw, rough, passion. Bilbo though, he made love. He drew everything out. Allowed them to sip and eat his energy as long as they wanted until they were full and happy. It drove them mad, absolutely wild with need at times, and he secretly enjoyed that.

“Come now, would you like some more?” Kili panted offering some more ice cream.

Bilbo took the cold cream and slip some over Kili’s already hard erection. The young incubus yelped from the cold that quickly grew into a deep throated moan when Bilbo’s mouth wrapped around his cock. While Bilbo was busy Thorin and Fili set about undressing the hobbit, pulling off everything, leaving trails of heated kisses over every bit of flesh they could touch. When they met at his back they kissed each other, deep and lovingly.

“Where would you like?” Thorin asked licking up Bilbo’s spine delighted by the shiver it caused.

Fili smiled with excitement. It was rare for Thorin to offer first pick. It was as if it was Durin’s Day! Fili nipped his uncle’s shoulder and dropped to the floor. “Cock. I like the taste of him.”

Thorin gave a knowing smile. He grabbed some oil off of the kitchen counter, slicked himself down and took his position behind Bilbo. He slipped in with little effort, and rested inside the halfling with a great relief. It really had been torture to watch Bilbo all day and not touching him. It was downright unnatural for them to have to wait. They were sexual creatures, they needed the contact. They needed this.

When Thorin began to move Bilbo drooled around Kili’s cock. The lush wet heat of Fili’s mouth around his own manhood completed the delicious feel and he was whole again. He felt the familiar pull at his soul that told of their feeding. Kili’s hands laced through Bilbo’s hair, the youth’s ankles being kissed by Thorin as he draped his legs over Bilbo’s back. Thorin had a hand reached down, stroking and caressing Fili’s head as Fili worked that wonderful mouth over Bilbo.

They worked together, not fast, nor slow, just enjoying and taking their time to push over the edge. When Bilbo couldn’t handle any more they allowed him to tip and cum with themselves soon to follow.

Bilbo sat in Fili’s lap, panting at the end of it. Thorin sitting beside them in a chair, quite content, while Kili groaned in frustration since he had managed to roll in everyone’s pie and he had yet to have any. Thorin wiped some off of Kili’s back and ate some anyways. 

“I’ll make you some more pie in a bit.” Bilbo yawned, nuzzling his face into Fili’s yellow mane.

“It can wait.” Kili smiled. Hopping down he kissed Fili. “I think he needs to go to bed.”

“Agreed.” Thorin said getting a wash cloth and attempting to get some of the demolished pie off of Kili’s back. “He’s spent too much energy today. We’ll have to let him rest for the next few days.”

“Mmm, but the pie for Kili.” Bilbo protested when he was lifted up.

“Shh, go to sleep. We’ll find a recipe, you just rest and let us take care of you for a while.” Fili kissed Bilbo’s forehead while he tucked the hobbit into bed.


End file.
